A B/V Fan-Fic
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: I couldn't think of a name for it. This is my first B/V fan-fic. Please R & R.


A B/V Fan-Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
No it can't be, but it is. It is another Bulma and Vegeta fan-fic to put with the others Bulma and Vegeta fan-fics. I think why B/V fan-fic are so famous, because their are so easy to write. The writers never tell you how Vegeta and Bulma got together. It like they want you to made-up something. So, here is my version.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta get out of that thing before you kill yourself." said Bulma into the intercom to Vegeta in the anti-gravity chamber.  
  
"Then I will be away from you." said Vegeta. He want to surpass Goku more than anything.  
  
"Just get in."  
  
"In a minute. After I finish this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vegeta was trying harder than ever today. To hard. The gravity went higher than ever before and when he was kicking a ball, he missed and kicked the wall so hard, he broke his leg. He was screaming because it hurt so much, and he forget to turn the intercom off and Bulma heard it. She run to the chamber and open the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Bulma.  
  
"Does it look like I am okay?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Tell me where it hurts."   
  
Bulma began pressing different spots of Vegeta's leg and when she put her hand under his knee, he yelled.  
  
"It look broken to me. We need to get you in the house." said Bulma.  
  
"I not done." said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, you are. You can't train with a broken leg."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"It going to be dead soon, if you don't leave me alone."  
  
"Can you hop on the other leg? If so I will help you to the house."  
  
"Yeah I can."  
  
Bulma helped him up and Bulma help him go in the house and a she put him on the couch.  
  
"I will call the doctor, okay." said Bulma and she picked up the phone and dial in the number. "Hello, this Bulma Briefs. Is Dr. Smith is in?... He is. Can he I talk to him?... Thank you.... Hello, Dr. Smith. This is Bulma Briefs.... My dad is fine. The reason I called is that my roommate broke his leg and... Thank you... Yeah, it is the same one. Bye." she hanged up the phone. "Vegeta, the doctor is coming in a couple of minutes. Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta was unconscious on the couch.  
  
"Vegeta wake up."   
  
She begin slapping him on the face trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. She put her finger on his neck to get a pulse and he had on, so he is not dead, yet. Then, doorbell rang, so she got up to get it. It was the doctor. She brought him into the living room and the doctor began to examine him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" said Vegeta. He was in his room in his bed and Bulma was next to him.  
  
"In your bed." said Bulma.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Remember you broke you leg, and then, you went unconscious but you are okay."  
  
"But why are you here, woman?"  
  
"To make sure you are okay."  
  
"I don't need you here, so leave me."  
  
"Okay. But if only you promise you will not leave this room."  
  
"I can't. It hurt every time I move."  
  
"Okay. I wont be here because I will be on a date with Yamcha, so you will be alone for a couple of hours."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I can let my mom..."  
  
"She is more annoying than you."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Bulma left his room and went to her car. She turn it on and drove to the club where she was suppose to met Yamcha. She went in and looked around for him. She finally found him at corner table make out with another woman.  
  
"Yamcha this is the last straw. I don't want to see you every again." Bulma said and she slap Yamcha across the face.  
  
"Bulma, I can explain." said Yamcha.  
  
"It over Yamcha. Go back to you little tramp. I don't know why I put up with this?"  
  
"Because I love you. I don't love that girl, only you."  
  
"Don't gave me that crap. Do you know how many times I heard that from you?"  
  
"But I really mean it."  
  
"Whatever. I am leaving."  
  
And with that she left. She drove back home. When she got there, she didn't leave the car. Instead, she sat there crying.  
  
"Why does he do that to me? He say he love me, but he goes out with every girl he sees. I don't know why I put up with him for this long? I thought I love him, that why I put up with him. But I know he doesn't love me. I guess I never loved him. I just like his looks, just like the other girls. I will grow old and have tons of cats. I will never find love. Stop that, Bulma. Get a hold of yourself. It is a good thing that you broke up with Yamcha. Besides, you don't want Vegeta to see you like this. He will have a field trip with this. I will never hear the last of it."  
  
Bulma pulled up the courage and got out of the car. She went to the bathroom and there was Vegeta butt naked. She went out of the bathroom quickly and shut the door.  
  
I can't believe I walk in when Vegeta was naked. He does his a good body, but it is Vegeta. He is rude, mean, and don't forget rude. Bulma thought.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" said Vegeta.  
  
"You suppose to be in bed. You said it hurt when you moved." said Bulma.  
  
"I lied." Vegeta opened the door and he was wearing a robe. "I just didn't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Because that the last thing you need, right?"  
  
"Yes. Now, leave." he shut the bathroom door and Bulma went to her room just to think of what happen.  
  
After a couple minutes, Vegeta came out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a Bad Man muscle shirt, and went to Bulma room and knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." said Bulma.  
  
He opened the door and went in.  
  
"What do you want?" said Bulma.  
  
"I need to talk. Have you been crying?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Why will you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Why did you come in here?"  
  
"I want to know what do you saw when you open the door."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"There was nothing to see to be honest."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your saiya-jiness is not big and mighty as you say it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have that much below your waist."  
  
"I understand that. Come here and I will prove you wrong."  
  
Bulma walk to Vegeta.  
  
"Prove me wrong." said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta took her in his arm and kissed her passionately. She doesn't know how long I wanted to do that. thought Vegeta. She kissed back with all her heart.  
  
"That is not even prove." said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma on her bed and Bulma pulled him with her. When then landed on the bed they bounced a little. They begin to kissed each other on the neck. Then, Bulma put her hands under Vegeta's shirt and took it off. Vegeta just ripped off Bulma's tank top. She didn't care if she just brought it, she just wanted him badly.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Vegeta woke-up in Bulma's bed what next to her. He just stared at her sleeping for a minute. She is so beautiful. I can't believe I made loved to her. It was... it was so... I can't even explained it. he thought to himself. Then, he got up out of the bed and put his clothes back on. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I love you. I will always love you, no matter what." whispered Vegeta in her ear and then he left.  
  
It wasn't for a hour later, when Bulma woke-up. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dress. Vegeta was in the kitchen busy looking for food.  
  
"Are you hunger? I can make you something." said Bulma.  
  
"If I had a pet, I wont fed it that." said Vegeta.  
  
"What happen if I fed my pet that it will drop dead on the spot?"  
  
"It was getting old."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Let me cook something."  
  
"Let me get the phone, so I can call the fire department  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I need to talk to you about last night."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me what wrong and I said nothing."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Do you willing want to know why I was crying?"  
  
"Not willing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I don't gave a damn. As long as you are happy right now."  
  
"I'm happy all right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How do you like it? Tell me by reviewing.  
  
I think I should make a sequel about her pregnancy. I think no one done that, but I bet some one did. Later! 


End file.
